SEGA Superstars Tennis
|genre=Sports game |modes= |ratings=ESRB: E10+ (Everyone 10+) PEGI: 7+ |platforms=PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS |media= |requirements= |input= }} Sega Superstars Tennis is a tennis video game developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega.Randy Nelson, "Sega Superstars Tennis: Sega serves up fan love," PlayStation the Official Magazine 3 (February 2008): 36. The game was released on March 17, 2008 in Europe, on March 18, 2008 in North America, and on March 27, 2008 in Australia. The game includes 16 playable characters and 10 courts from Sega franchises, including Sonic the Hedgehog, The House of the Dead, Alex Kidd and Space Channel 5. 15 Sega franchises are represented in the game. The game was never released in Japan. Gameplay Superstar Mode allows the player to play missions which include exhibition matches, tournaments and tasks based around a specific Sega game including Sonic the Hedgehog, Puyo Pop and Virtua Cop. Completing missions unlocks items such as courts, stages, soundtracks and characters. Exhibition Mode offers the chance to challenge a character to a match on one of many courts, including Sonic's home court of Green Hill Zone, or Amigo's Carnival Park court. Whichever court is chosen, there are a host of Sega celebrities cheering them on from court side. Tournament Mode allows the player to play in a series of matches against opponents chosen at random by the computer in an arena also chosen at random. There are several playable minigames in Sega Superstars Tennis, including ones from Sega games such as a House of the Dead meets Space Invaders game, in which the player has to hit moving targets in the form of zombies, a Space Harrier game, a Puyo Puyo game, and a Virtua Cop game. Each character has their own unique 'special attack' giving the player more chance of scoring a point. For example: Gilius throws a magic bottle in the air and covers the opponent's side with thunderbolts, if they touch one the character will be stunned for a brief moment, or Sonic's signature "Super Sonic" attack, which causes the tennis ball to zig-zag in various directions around the court when he hits the ball. Playable characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Alex Kidd *Gilius Thunderhead *Beat *Gum *Ulala *Pudding *Amigo *NiGHTS *Reala *Aiai *Meemee Platform differences The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions both have online play, while the Wii version has four different control schemes (motion control, Wii Remote sideways, Wii Remote with Nunchuk, and the Classic Controller).Sega Superstars Tennis The Nintendo DS version of the game can be played with the standard control pad, or utilize the stylus. Reception Sega Superstars Tennis has received generally mixed, but overall positive reviews. Eurogamer praised the game for its fan service and gave it 7/10.SEGA Superstars Tennis Review // Xbox 360 /// Eurogamer Games Magazine Official Nintendo Magazine UK reviewed both the Wii and DS versions of the game, saying they both had great gameplay, fun minigames and were enjoyable in multiplayer. Wii Review: Sega Superstars Tennis - Official Nintendo Magazine IGN called the Wii version "a tennis game that should have been better than it is." They criticized the lack of detail in the graphics, the muffled sound effects, simplistic gameplay, and the lack of an online mode, which is present in the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. At GameRankings, the average review score for the game was: *Wii = 72.0% *PS2 = 71.4% *PS3 = 69.0% *X360= 68.8% *DS = 64.6% Game Rankings - Search - Video Game Reviews, Release Dates, Cheat Codes GameStop reduced the price of Sega Superstars Tennis from 49.99 USD to 19.99 USD five weeks after its release.Deals: Sega Superstars Tennis Double Faults At Retail, Now Just $19.99 In the UK, the game has been a top 10 seller.Chart Track See also *Sega Superstars *List of games featuring Sonic the Hedgehog External links *Official Site *Official UK Website References Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Tennis video games Category:Sega games Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games